


Becoming Complete

by Wishywash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Eventual Smut, IronQrow, M/M, Qrow's an ass, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, base off an rp, everyone gets to be happy okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishywash/pseuds/Wishywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is based around soulmates, finding them and living the rest of one's life happy with them. Everyone is out there, staring at their timers, waiting for the moment they'll meet their other half.</p>
<p>A soulmate au based on an rp between MuseScribbler and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Souls Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done a thousand times, but I really don't care. Ironqrow doesn't get enough love for my taste, so I thought I'd write this and add my own little piece of fan work to the pile. I really do hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> You can check out my tumblr Wishiestwash for more of my work

From a young age Qrow had heard it all, the stories about soul mates falling in love and living happily ever after. “You’ll be so happy when you find them!” One school mate had told him, and at the time, he’d believed it. It was easy to get caught up in the romantic ideal of being connected to someone so fully, especially when it’s all you ever hear about. The news, books, magazines, hell, even reality TV shows had been based around soul mates. There were ads showing people’s timers, websites dedicated to tracking down one’s soul mate, he’d even heard about detectives being assigned to the task. Everyone was always checking their timers, staring wistfully and waiting for the day that their lives would “be complete.”  
It made him sick.

Yes, Qrow had a timer. But did he pay attention to it?

Not really.

Because no one would want someone like him. It was a fairy tale, a story, true happiness couldn’t be achieved by relying on someone like that. Qrow had seen too much to believe in soul mates anymore. Being a spy for Ozpin had opened his eyes to a lot of things, the dangers of the world being only one of them. A soul mate would just slow him down, make him too soft for his job.

He didn’t need that.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself as he stares hard into the mirror. Red eyes glare back at him, black hair sticking up in every direction, a grey shirt that threatened to fall off his lean frame. Qrow looked like hell, more so than usual. There is a loud growl and he presses a hand to his stomach. He should probably get some food, he hadn’t eaten since getting back from his mission, and his room at Beacon didn’t exactly offer room service.

Qrow lets out a breath. There was no use delaying the bad news either, he’d failed. His mission to Mystral had ended in the enemy spotting him and changing their plans. They had known he was onto them and had changed their operations accordingly. He passes a tired hand over his face. Right, food then mission report.

He stands straight, taking his weight off the bathroom counter and moving to grab his scroll. It blinks, and he frowns at it, someone had sent him a message.

When he opens it, he wishes he hadn’t.

“Hello.”

It reads simply, it’s not the message that angers him, but the messenger.

Raven.

It seemed like she had chosen now as the time to send her yearly “I’m alive.” Message to him.

How _Considerate._

Qrow can’t help the way his fingers tighten dangerously around his scroll. If there was one thing that he didn’t want to deal with at the moment, it was his wayward sister. Every time he thought about how she’d just _left…_

No, he can’t deal with that right now. He had to focus he has to- but his teeth are already gritting and his, oh so thin, patience is out the window.

A walk. A walk, then food, then Ozpin.

Yeah. That would work.

~

James Ironwood wasn’t one to give up easily. Anyone who knew him could say as much. But sometimes it was hard. Harder still when you were missing half of your body. There were very few people who knew of James’ “condition.” The cybernetic arm was hidden by the sleeve of his coat and the glove on his hand, but it was still there. Ever since he’d woken from his eight month coma, James’ right side had felt both numb and painful at the same time. It was odd, being both flesh and metal.

Ironwood clenches his robotic hand, staring down at it absently as he made his way into Beacon’s courtyard. Ozpin had invited him, stating that he had a job proposition for him. He guessed that it was most likely a teaching position, Atlas had offered him the same when he had woken “It will be easier, James, less of a weight to carry.”

But James didn’t give up easily.

He knew that Ozpin was most likely worried about him, just as many of his superiors were, but he could take care of himself. His head spun with ways to refuse Ozpin as he took a seat on a bench, the hum of chatter pleasant. There were many Beacon students wandering the open area, it made him smile, having always seen children as the future and Beacon offered the best for them.

James would enjoy teaching, he knew that much, but he also knew that he couldn’t simply give up his job as Colonel. It was too important, and he was so close to the goal that he had always wanted to achieve. He frowns, moving to fold one leg over the other, eyes watching two girls talk across the courtyard. No, he wouldn’t give up.

He is deep in thought when a man approaches. At first, he thinks that he’s here to fetch him for Ozpin. Instead he takes a seat on the far end of the bench, muttering under his breath. It strikes the Colonel that the other man is handsome, in a rugged sort of way, with messy black hair and red eyes that catch the light perfectly. He’s the complete opposite of James, with his clean cut lines and bulky frame.

His hand twitches towards his right arm. Before his accident, his timer had existed right at the crook of his elbow. Unfortunately, it was impossible to save it, so he had lost the only clue to his soul mate that he had ever had. James can’t help but think about it every time he sees someone he finds attractive, wondering if they’re the one. A tired sigh leaves him and James wrenches his eyes away from the other man. It wouldn’t do him any good to dwell on it, not matter how many times a day he had to resist the urge to look down at his arm. If there was one thing that he regretted, it was losing his timer.

However, there is a sound of annoyance emanating from the man at the other side of the bench, and it draws James’ attention back to him. He was obviously angry, brow contorted in silent rage as his fingers grip the metal arm rest beside him.

James wants to say something, but the other man seems to sense his, now obvious, staring and turns to him.

Their eyes catch and James’ breath almost stops in his chest.


	2. Of Dates and Dalliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Becoming Complete in which both Qrow and James are really gay.

“The fuck are you looking at?”

Qrow glares at the man across from him. Even while sitting he’s taller than him by a head. He’s also good looking, which is a shame since Qrow just cussed at him. The crow always liked blue eyes, and he’s damned sure that this guy has the prettiest set he’s ever witnessed. The man bulks, a rush of both disappointment and offense rushing over his face. Qrow couldn’t care less, but he can’t help but feel the need to apologize. He stands his ground however, glaring at the other man until-

A sudden pain erupts in his eye. He lets out a cuss, slapping a hand over his face at the sudden intrusion and glaring down at the object of his irritation. A paper air plane lays between his feet, taunting him. Qrow growls, lurching to stand glaring around the courtyard with one eye.

“Who the fuck did that?” He growls, the courtyard falls silent around him, students stare at him with both shock and fear. “Well? Who-”

A hand is on his chest in an instant, forcing him to sit back down. Qrow is about to spit some sort of remark before he catches sight of the man’s eyes again. They seem earnest in a way that Qrow really hasn’t seen before, so he quiets himself in order to shoot him another glare.

“Perhaps you should calm down,” The man says, voice deep and solid, hand still placed firmly on his chest. As soon as Qrow’s focus is drawn away, the courtyard returns to casual, if slightly on edge, chatter.

Qrow’s eyes roll before he can catch them, “Maybe you should mind your own business.”

The man’s jaw visibly tightens, “I don’t want you doing something you’ll regret.”

“You don’t-” He lets out another growl, “Who even _are you_?”

The man straightens, removing his hand from Qrow, “My name is Colonel James Ironwood.” The crow raises a brow, blinking at him as James puffs out his chest in some sort of show of bravado.

“Oh,” Qrow says, forcing himself to sound unimpressed, “Atlas military, got it.”

That seems to take the wind out of Ironwood’s sails, “And you are?”

“Qrow, Qrow Branwen.” He says, picking at some dirty under his finger nails. “So Jimmy, why is someone from Atlas here at Beacon?”

Ironwood frowns, “James.” He corrects, Qrow shrugs, “And Ozpin wanted to speak to me. About a job proposition.”

Qrow blinks, looking up at him now. A job proposition? Was Ozpin going to offer this guy to join the council? They needed someone based in Atlas to watch enemy movements. The council didn’t have anyone they could trust there, at least, no one of high standing within the military. A Colonel could do wonders for their operations. Hell, it would even make Qrow’s job easier.

“Ah, good old Ozpin,” Qrow says, leaning back into the bench, his focus on this man now. He rests an arm easily over the back of the seat, sending the taller man a smirk, “What job is he offering you? Janitor?”

The Colonel deadpans at him. “No, I believe it will be a teaching position.”

Qrow frowns, “Teaching huh?” He says, “Why would a Colonel want to teach?”

“That’s the question I should be asking Ozpin.” James says, “I will have to refuse the position. My place is at Atlas and I could not afford the time to do both jobs.”

Well, that sounded lame. “Why not teach? It’s not that bad.”

“You teach?” Qrow doesn’t like how shocked that sounds.

“Yes.” He says, frowning, “I teach part time.”

Ironwood seems to have to control his face into a more acceptable expression, “That’s good…”

Qrow raises a brow, “Yeah. I just sub though, I’m more of a Huntsman than anything.” He starts to wonder why he’s even talking to this guy anymore. Probably because he’s hot. Most likely because he’s hot.

“I can tell,” Ironwood says, an almost pleased smirk on his face that has Qrow narrowing his eyes at him. The Colonel seems to catch on to Qrow’s offense, “Not that it’s a bad thing, more that you have an air of,” he pauses, searching for the right words, “Adventure about you.”

“Uh,” Qrow blinks, the almost-compliment taking him off guard. “Thanks. I think.”

James smiles at him and Qrow can’t help but send him a small quirk of the lips back.

A really stupid but great idea pops into his head that Qrow hopes he doesn’t end up regretting.

“Hey,” He says, fidgeting in his seat a bit, “Do you wanna hang out sometime?”

~  


Now it’s James’ turn to blink, his head swirling with the sudden proposal. He had found the smaller man attractive, yes, but he hadn’t thought to ask him out. In fact, he had assumed that Qrow had a soul mate. He was the type, all rugged and good looking, but he supposed anything could be possible. “Yes.” He says, possibly too fast. “Perhaps for a drink?”

Qrow’s mouth turns into a smirk that James doesn’t quite understand the implications of, but hopes he’ll find out. “A drink’s perfect. When’s a good time for you?”

That was a good question. James had a few days before he was to return to Atlas and take up his responsibilities as Colonel once more. He had planned on returning to his home and possibly visiting his sister.

But James hadn’t had a date in a very long time. It was well before he joined the military that he’d even went out with someone, and even then it’d been just a one-night stand with a man who’s name he’d barely known.

It wasn’t unusual for someone who hadn’t found their soul mate yet to go out on dates. Really, it was considered practicing. Practicing for the real thing that James may never find thanks to his accident. But it didn’t bother him that Qrow wanted a date with him, it was more of a pleasant surprise.

For some reason, he wants this to be different.

“Saturday would be good, five a clock?” He finally answers.

Qrow nods, almost eager in the way he does it. “Sounds like a plan.”

James opens his mouth to answer, but his scroll beeps and he’s forced to open it. “It seems Ozpin is ready for me...” He trails off, “… May I get your number?” James doesn’t like how the question causes his chest to flutter.

“Yeah, here,” Qrow says, taking James’ phone quickly from his hand and typing in his number at a speed that Ironwood didn’t realize was possible. Could Qrow be just as nervous about this as he is? As soon as it’s typed in, he hands it back, sending James a quick quirk of the lips.

“Thank you,” The Colonel says, standing. “I’ll … see you later?” It makes him feel like a teenager again, saying that. But Qrow nods, still smiling lightly at him which reassures James who steps away, hands behind his back.

Colonel James Ironwood has a date.

That was a statement he never thought would apply to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In our RP (without giving too much away) James has a living sister and father


	3. Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Existential crises and clothes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late but it's also extra long!

The shadows from the setting sun string across the floor of Qrow’s room. It was scenic, with its reds and oranges cording over everything that the light touched. It should be peaceful, should have let Qrow relax and take his late evening drink in solitude.

Instead, he’s pacing back and forth between the dining area and the kitchenette, hand at his mouth as his red eyes stare blankly, lost in thought.

Qrow had three very significant problems at the moment:

The first? He didn’t have anything to wear for his date. Yes, Qrow had his usual slacks and grey shirts but that wasn’t nearly good enough for going out with Ironwood. No, if he was going to take the other man on a date, then he needed some fancy duds to do it in. Meaning; Qrow would have to go shopping. Which was another problem in and of itself.

The second was that … well, he should probably text Ironwood. But Qrow didn’t want to come off as too clingy or too eager. That just wasn’t him. Still, he felt the urge to reach for his scroll even now; forcing himself to leave it alone and focus on his current issues. If Ironwood wanted to text him, then he would. He would want to text Qrow, right?

And the third.

Qrow’s eyes go to his right arm, above the crook of his elbow sits his timer. Usually, it flashed second after second, hour after hour but now…

It blinked at zero, mocking him before his very eyes. He wanted nothing more than to rip it from his skin and smash it to pieces.

Of course he would miss his soul mate. Of course he would fuck up. _of course_.

It shouldn’t bother him.

His crimson eyes go to the crook of his arm again.

It bothers him.

If Qrow was stupid, he would think that James was his soul mate but a man such as Ironwood would definitely keep track of his timer, and he hadn’t made any mention of his reaching zero. The other male must have a lot of time on his clock to be dallying with Qrow and, for that, he’s thankful. It helps takes his mind off the fact that he’ll probably be alone for the rest of his life.

Great.

Alright, it was time to take care of some things. Qrow has to compartmentalize his thoughts, break everything down into little pieces like he does when he’s working a job. One step after the other, that’s how he’d get through this.

Just breath.

Qrow’s first plan of action was to acquire himself something to wear. Something more formal and better looking than what he currently owned. By the time he got that squared away, it’d probably be appropriate to text James. Basically, he’d be getting rid of two birds with one stone.

Sadly, the issue with his timer couldn’t be solved in such a manner. There were support groups, for people who’d lost their soul mates, he knew that much. Maybe he’d visit Tai and the girls for a little while, that might help take his mind off things.

Damn it. Why was he so hung up on it now? He didn’t want to turn soft, he didn’t want a soul mate, he didn’t want to be tied down.

All the same. It would have been nice.

He shakes his head, irritated at himself. Qrow grabs his keys and stuffs them into his pocket, fitting them in beside his flask, feet tapping against the wooden floor of his room as he heads to the door. Qrow needed to find a place to buy his new duds, and fast, before he lost himself to the sadness that was swelling in his chest.

~

James Ironwood kept reaching for his scroll. It irritated him that society was against texting someone too soon after receiving their number. Still, he didn’t know how Qrow felt about the matter, so it was best to play it safe.

The colonel lets out a sigh as he continues down the quiet street. Why was he even going on this date? Qrow was attractive, yes. It could possibly be due to the fact that most people assumed he already had his partner. Nothing could be further from the truth. James Ironwood had a very small chance of finding his soul mate. This could be why he was so willing to go on the date with Qrow. It’d been so long since someone had taken interest in him, so long since someone had seen past his station and his career to ask him out.

The change was … nice?

Normally, James was for strict order. Nothing out of place. But change was good, every once in a while. Not that he expected Qrow to stick around very long. Everyone’s opinions tended to change when one was sixty percent metal.

James stops in front of his favorite tailor. The shop had been around for years, since he was a child, and he remembered coming here with his father to pick out his first suit. It was full of good memories, and that was why James continued to shop here.

He walks in, the bell dinging as the glass door swings open. The shop keep waves at him, an older man with greying hair wearing a red apron, James nods in his direction before walking deeper inside.

It wasn’t that James was lacking in clothes, he had an entire closet full, but it would be good to pick up something for himself. Something new that he could wear to drinking with Qrow.

It was almost strange how the other man was taking up so much of his thoughts. If Ironwood was being truthful, he’d admit that he as a bit excited for their meetup. But he doesn’t admit that truth to himself, it would be admitting that he was already attached to the red eyed man.

Pushing away his thoughts, James begins to browse through some ties. Blue and white would serve him well, and go together with anything else he decided to wear after this event. Moving down the rows at an easy pace, he lets his eyes scan the shelves. There was everything a man needed for a formal event in this shop. It was expensive, but well worth the price. Not that a colonel’s budget was anything to sneeze at, but even James had to be careful about spending an entire paycheck in a place like this-

“Fuck!”

James is quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the exclamation, words like those were frowned upon in such a place. Thankfully, there is no one else in the shop besides him, the owner, and…

Qrow?

He spots the man as he rounds a shelf of shirts. James certainly hadn’t meant to bump into him so soon after their initial meeting but he can’t say that the surprise is unwelcome. Indeed, it would be almost pleasant if it wasn’t for the frustrated look on the other man’s face. He’s holding a shirt to himself that looks much too big on his lean frame. James bites back a laugh, his better judgement stopping him.

“Qrow?” He finally speaks up, taking a step towards the other male.

He looks to him, obviously as surprised as James was. “Ironwood?” He asks, his grip on the material of the shirt tightening. James’ brows furrow in confusion, why was he so tense?

“It’s good to see you again,” James says, placing a polite smile on his face, posture at a parade rest.

“Didn’t think it’d be so soon,” Qrow finally manages to get out, attempting to fold the shirt back into its little cubby. James takes it gently from his hands, folding it quickly and efficiently. “Thanks,” Qrow says after a moment, his eyes focused on the shelf before him.

That was also suspicious. James’ stomach sinks at the crow’s response, his mouth forming a worried frown. “Are you alright?” He manages to ask. A thousand thoughts fill James’ head. Could Qrow have changed his mind about wanting to go out?

The red eyed man finally looks at him, tense and unsure. James swallows minutely, wondering if his hunch was right.

“I have no idea how to buy a suit.”

There is a beat of silence between them. One of James blinking almost owlishly and Qrow’s own frown forming.

That hadn’t been what James expected.

The smaller of the two kicks his foot a bit, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Look, I searched on my scroll for tailor’s and this had five stars so…”

James finally regains himself enough to speak. “Ah, I see.” It’s not much but he manages it. His body comes back from its shocked state. Just glad that the date was still happening. The Colonel hadn’t realized how excited he had been until the thought of it slipping away had appeared.

“I could always help,” James says, seeing how Qrow seemed to be so frustrated with the subject.

Qrow blinks, looking up at the taller man. “You can?” he raises a brow, “I mean, of course you can but, you will?”

He smiles lightly, “Yes, of course.” He moves to look at the shelf of shirts. “You’re in a section for bigger men, so that won’t help.” James says, moving down to look at small shirts that should be about Qrow’s size. “What color of suit do you want?” His fingers skim the edge of the cubbies, the smooth oak feeling nice against his gloved hand.

“I was thinking gray.”

James smiles again, this time to himself. “Alright, a light gray shirt with a darker gray tie should work.” He turns his head to look at him, Qrow looked impressed, he could feel his heart beat a little faster at that. “Are you going to wear a jacket?”

Qrow shrugs, hands still in his pockets “Don’t think so. Not my style.”

The Colonel hums in thought. “Alright, something with sleeves that you can roll up easily. Meaning no links are necessary.” He turns his attention back to the shirts, picking one out. “Try this,” He says, handing it to Qrow who takes it from his grasp.

Qrow holds it up to himself, James stares, trying to imagine him in it. “Do you think it’ll fit?”

The Colonel nods, secretly pleased, the shirt would look good on Qrow. “It should.”

Red eyes look up at him, holding something in them that James can only guess at, “What about a vest?”

James moves with heavy steps to a long line of vests at the back of the shop, all hanging neatly from a metallic rod. “There should be something here to match your tastes,” He says, scanning the clothing quickly before plucking one from the bunch. “Here, silk backed button up.”

Qrow quirks a brow, “I know what those mean separately but together…” He reaches for the vest, taking it from James’ grasp almost gingerly.

James knew he wouldn’t break him.

Where had that thought come from?

Shaking it off he watches Qrow hold the vest up to himself like he had the shirt. “Think it’ll look good?” He questions.

James nods, “Now all you need is a tie and some pants.”

Qrow nods, this time leading the both of them towards the section of wall dedicated to pants. To James’ surprise, Qrow grabs a pair himself. “What about these?” He asks, tilting his head. James comes to stand just behind him, looking at them from over his shoulder.

“I think they can go well, as long as we get a darker tie.”

Qrow frowns a bit at that, narrowing his eyes as he thinks, moving over to the selection of ties, where James had been only a few minutes beforehand. The taller male follows him, curious as to what he’s doing, seeing him pick out a silken crimson one.

He smiles to himself, he should have known that Qrow wouldn’t fit into any unspoken standards. Still, the smaller male turns to him, holding up his selection, “This work?”

James nods, “It’s perfect.”

The other man smiles, folding the tie over his arm with the rest of his wardrobe. “I think I’m good now,” He says, “And thanks I … didn’t know what I was doing.”

Even James knows that’s a hard thing for Qrow to admit, and he’d only met him a few hours ago.

“I’m glad I could help.”

Qrow smiles, moving to purchase his items, James waiting in line behind him as his clothing is placed into bags. The red eyed man turns to him once more, suddenly seeming more confident in himself, “I’ll text you tonight, okay?”

James’ heart leaps at his words, he nods, “I’ll look forward to it.”

The crow smirks, “I have the perfect place picked out. You’ll love it.” He waves, walking out the door to the shop, the bell ringing after him.

James watches him go, staring after Qrow, heart beating harder in his chest.


End file.
